prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 25, 2019 Smackdown results
The June 25, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on June 25, 2019 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Summary WWE Champion Kofi Kingston had little time to enjoy his Steel Cage Match victory over Dolph Ziggler at WWE Stomping Grounds after being on the receiving end of a brutal beatdown at the hands of Samoa Joe on Monday's Raw. The Dreadlocked Dynamo kicked off the blue brand, promising Joe and the WWE Universe that he would not back down in the face of the Samoan shark and would plan on showing everyone the full range of his mettle in their title clash at WWE Extreme Rules. Kingston was soon interrupted by Ziggler, who was still seething over his nail-biting defeat to Kofi this past Sunday. The Showoff informed Kingston that WWE management had declared that he would be added to the WWE Title Match at Extreme Rules if Ziggler could defeat Kofi tonight in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match! Following a chaotic Eight-Man Tag Team Match Elimination Match last night on Raw that saw both teams mix it up, The New Day and SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan squared off in non-title competition on the blue brand. After eliminating Bryan & Rowan just 24 hours ago, Xavier Woods & Big E looked to push the pace against the champions and had them reeling several times. In the heat of the moment, Xavier & Big E neutralized Rowan on the outside and dropped Bryan with the Midnight Hour to give New Day their second victory in as many nights over the Team Blue Tag Team Champions. New Day would have little time to celebrate though, as they were soon blindsided by Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn, but Heavy Machinery arrived to assist Woods & Big E and help New Day clear the titleholders, KO and Zayn from the ring. With tempers flaring high, neither side would have to wait long to get their hands on their enemies, as New Day & Heavy Machinery would team up to take on Bryan, Rowan, Owens and Zayn, and that match would be next. Fresh off the bombastic brawl that had just concluded the last contest, these two quartets went at it in a major Eight-Man Tag Team Match. The New Day continued to harness The Power of Positivity, and Otis & Tucker looked strong as ever, using their incredible power to overwhelm their opponents. Heavy Machinery had Zayn reeling, much to the disgust of Owens on the apron. In the clutch, KO bolted from ringside, allowing Heavy Machinery a clear lane to finish off Zayn with the Compactor for a statement-making victory. With The Miz still itching to get his hands on Shane McMahon, The A-Lister squared off with Elias tonight, and if he could prevail over The Living Truth in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match, he would get a future one-on-one contest with The Best in the World. Miz came out of the gates hot, but he was put down for the first fall when Shane ran interference, allowing Elias to catch him with Drift Away to secure the first fall. From there, a methodical Elias slowed the pace, but Miz battled back, decking Shane-O-Mac and nearly evening the score when he connected with the Skull-Crushing Finale. However, Shane ran into the ring and ambushed The Miz to prevent the three-count, though his actions gave the second fall to The Awesome One. Shane and Elias continued their onslaught, beating Miz down and ramming him into the announcer's table before Shane finished the pulverizing with a mocking of Roman Reigns’ Spear. Staggered from the savage attack, The A-Lister was easy pickings for Elias, who took the third fall to once again keep Shane out of Miz's grasp. Shane and Elias returned to the ring to add the exclamation point, as Elias held Miz in place to absorb the full brunt of Shane's Coast-to-Coast directly to the guts. The lesson, according to Shane? Don't come at him again. After Nikki Cross stormed the ring at WWE Stomping Grounds and cost Alexa Bliss the chance to defeat Bayley for the SmackDown Women's Championship, Bayley and Cross locked up tonight on the blue brand. If Cross could defeat The Hugger, Bliss would receive another title opportunity at WWE Extreme Rules. Bliss was not in the house this evening, as she was en route to Japan for WWE's upcoming tour of The Land of The Rising Sun. However, Cross proved she didn't need assistance, reversing a pinning attempt by Bayley into one of her own and catching the SmackDown Women's Champion for three. The frenzied Cross celebrated her victory as only she can, flailing her arms, dashing around the squared circle and the ringside area, and telling the announcers to let Bliss know she had just secured a title bout for The Goddess. After weeks of being bullied by Fire & Desire, Ember Moon attempted to retaliate when she faced off with the “Fire” of the equation, Sonya Deville, on SmackDown LIVE. Ember let out her aggressions in the early goings, but when Mandy Rose caused a distraction at ringside, Sonya brutally rammed Ember into the ring post and scored a three-count. Sonya & Mandy celebrated, as Ember was left to recover from yet another attack at the hands of her enemies. Looking to get retribution after he came within an eyelash of defeating Kofi Kingston for the WWE Championship inside a steel cage this past Sunday at WWE Stomping Grounds, Dolph Ziggler squared off against the WWE Champion on the blue brand in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match. If Ziggler could prevail tonight, he would be added to the Kingston vs. Samoa Joe match for the WWE Title at WWE Extreme Rules, making it a Triple Threat. Ziggler attempted to use the ropes as leverage on a rollup attempt, but the official spotted it, allowing Kofi to catch Ziggler with a rollup of his own for three. An irate Showoff responded by immediately lambasting Kofi right after the fall, finally connecting with a Zig Zag on the floor during the mandatory rest period, and a vulnerable Kingston was caught with a superkick that evened the score at one fall apiece. The Dreadlocked Dynamo battled back at the onset of fall three, staying with Ziggler move for move and catching The Showoff with a pinpoint Trouble in Paradise square on the jaw for an incredible, gutsy victory to keep his match at WWE Extreme Rules one-on-one vs. The Samoan Submission Machine. Results ; ; *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Daniel Bryan & Rowan (9:30) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) & Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated Daniel Bryan, Rowan, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (4:35) *Elias (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated The Miz 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match (6:40) *Nikki Cross defeated Bayley (6:50) *Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) defeated Ember Moon (1:20) *Kofi Kingston defeated Dolph Ziggler 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match (12:10) Notes *Stipulation of the match between Nikki Cross and Bayley was if Cross won she would gain a rematch opportunity for Alexa Bliss against Bayley at Extreme Rules 2019 for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler continued their war of words 6-25-19 SD 1.jpg 6-25-19 SD 2.jpg 6-25-19 SD 3.jpg 6-25-19 SD 4.jpg 6-25-19 SD 5.jpg 6-25-19 SD 6.jpg The New Day v Daniel Bryan & Rowan 6-25-19 SD 7.jpg 6-25-19 SD 8.jpg 6-25-19 SD 9.jpg 6-25-19 SD 10.jpg 6-25-19 SD 11.jpg 6-25-19 SD 12.jpg The New Day & Heavy Machinery v Daniel Bryan, Rowan, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn 6-25-19 SD 13.jpg 6-25-19 SD 14.jpg 6-25-19 SD 15.jpg 6-25-19 SD 16.jpg 6-25-19 SD 17.jpg 6-25-19 SD 18.jpg Elias v The Miz 6-25-19 SD 19.jpg 6-25-19 SD 20.jpg 6-25-19 SD 21.jpg 6-25-19 SD 22.jpg 6-25-19 SD 23.jpg 6-25-19 SD 24.jpg Nikki Cross v Bayley 6-25-19 SD 25.jpg 6-25-19 SD 26.jpg 6-25-19 SD 27.jpg 6-25-19 SD 28.jpg 6-25-19 SD 29.jpg 6-25-19 SD 30.jpg Sonya Deville v Ember Moon 6-25-19 SD 31.jpg 6-25-19 SD 32.jpg 6-25-19 SD 33.jpg 6-25-19 SD 34.jpg 6-25-19 SD 35.jpg 6-25-19 SD 36.jpg Kofi Kingston v Dolph Ziggler 6-25-19 SD 37.jpg 6-25-19 SD 38.jpg 6-25-19 SD 39.jpg 6-25-19 SD 40.jpg 6-25-19 SD 41.jpg 6-25-19 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1036 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1036 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1036 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results